H20Vanoss Oneshots
by AnaKat1
Summary: Haven't written in a long time so this is a very weird bunch of oneshots while I try to get my writing back! Expect problems blown out of proportion, rushed plots, weird dialogue and odd descriptions.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jonathan, why is there mud in the kitchen?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Evan was a clean freak. He couldn't stand stains or filth. It stressed him out in the worst possible way; whenever he saw anything not squeaky-clean, he had to clean it and everything around it dozens of times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was really only a tiny bit of dirt on the counter, but Evan couldn't stand it. Already he was getting the urge to clean. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"How much bacteria must be in my kitchen right now?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This wasn't the first time, either; Jonathan practically lived in the garden, and Evan couldn't stand it. Jonathan seemed to constantly track muddy footprints around the house and leave dirty fingerprints on the wall. He knew about Evan and his phobia of germs, and he tried not to get anything dirty, but Evan noticed every speck of dirt and dust. Evan loved the beauty of the flowers Jonathan cultivated, but the filth he got into the house when he didn't wash himself would make him panic and put him into a terrible cleaning frenzy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Evan sighed upon receiving no answer and picked up a sponge, wiping down the counter and drying it style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" What's wrong with you, Evan? It's just a bit of mud. It's not going to hurt anyone. /spanHis thoughts still could not stop his hands from washing and drying the counter four more times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes darted over the counter and his fingers reached towards the sponge again, but Evan closed his eyes tightly and reminded himself that the mess was gone. He took deep breaths and sank into a chair with his head in his hands. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I have to stop doing this./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He hadn't even had breakfast yet and he was already cleaning. Evan stared into his hands and wished Jonathan was here. He was the only thing who calmed Evan down after one of his episodes, but he was nowhere to be found. Evan took more deep breaths and decided to make some food for himself in the hopes that it would help calm him down. As his hands reached towards the fridge, he spotted another speck of grime on the refrigerator handle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Evan didn't even need to think before his hands were reaching for the sponge again. He wiped it off and scrubbed at the stainless steel countless times until he convinced his fingers yet again that it was clean. He willed his heart to slow down and it seemed to be working... until he glanced out of the window over the sink and saw dust all over the windowpane./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Evan lost all control. He brought out the heavy-duty cleaning supplies from under the sink and started to spray and wash and disinfect the entire kitchen, the scent of the harsh chemicals clogging his nose./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And that's where Jonathan found him an hour later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He dropped his grocery bags and rushed over to Evan, enveloping him in a hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Evan, why?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. "I thought... I thought you said you were going to stop this. You told me two days ago it was the last time..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry," Evan choked out. "I saw mud and then dust and then everything happened so fast..." He trailed off, tightening his grip around Jonathan. "I tried to stop, I really did. I just thought about how you could have gotten sick from all the bacteria in the kitchen... I'm sorry, Jonathan. I should have waited for you to clean it, I was trying so hard not to do it and now it's all down the drain..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jonathan shook his head. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have double-checked I didn't get dirt anywhere. I just wanted to go to the store , but I messed it all up." He broke away from the hug and started to put away the cleansing materials./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm just going to go," Evan told him. "I'm sorry. I... I'll be back in a while."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jonathan looked up at Evan as he turned and left the house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When he finished putting them away and organizing them, he unpacked the contents of his shopping bag. He had bought a bouquet of flowers for Evan and supplies for a romantic dinner with his boyfriend, complete with a set of tiny candles. But it was all ruined now, now that he didn't clean up after himself and Evan couldn't stop himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was angry. Angry at Evan for his lack of self-control, angry at himself for not being there for his own boyfriend when he needed it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sat down hard on the cold floor and started to style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" This isn't going to work. I just mess everything up. He probably hates me now for being so messy and forcing him to clean everything. /spanIt can never work between us./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jonathan practiced the lines in the mirror. "Look, Evan, this isn't going to work. I'm sorry, but I've already packed my bags and-" He heard the sound of a heavy door opening and closing and realized Evan was back already./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jonathan?" Evan called. Jonathan wiped at his eyes and came out of the bathroom and over to Evan. He looked surprised when he saw his boyfriend's messy hair and red eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are- are you all right, Jon?" Evan reached out to touch his hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jonathan shook his head and looked up at him. "Look... this... what we have isn't gonna work." Evan froze. "I can't keep doing this anymore. I tried, Ev, I tried. I keep making everything messy and fucking everything up. I- I love you but we just aren't gonna work together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Evan looked away. "But what about all that time we spent together? Didn't we have something? Didn't we work?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jonathan shook his head. "I can't do this to us anymore. I'm sorry. I've already packed a suitcase and booked a flight. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Goodbye."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And Jonathan pushed past Evan and ran out the door, wiping away his tears./p 


End file.
